


A Thorn on Ev'ry Rose

by EstherA2J



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Allons-y, Angst, Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Canon Compliant, Canon Relationship, Complete, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Memory, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Poetry, Regret, Relationship(s), Romance, Roses, Sonnet, Time Travel, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only rushing time would slow!<br/>"Allons-y!" I don't want to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thorn on Ev'ry Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kyrielle Sonnet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19498) by The French. 



> This is a Kyrielle Sonnet. It has 14 lines of 8 syllables each, making up 3 stanzas followed by a couplet. Each stanza ends with a repeating refrain. The ending couplet is made up of the first and last lines of the first stanza.

There is a thorn on ev'ry rose,  
And not all wolves are big bad foes.  
If only rushing time would slow!  
"Allons-y!" I don't want to go.

I'm jonesing for just one last walk;  
I'm racing now against the clock  
To visit my friends again, so  
"Allons-y!" I don't want to go.

Noble, shining songs are singing;  
Through the universe, they're ringing.  
I feel the light begin to glow:  
"Allons-y!" I don't want to go.

There is a thorn on ev'ry rose.  
"Allons-y!" I don't want to go.


End file.
